1. Field
The invention relates to the field of data informatics, and more specifically to systems and methods for analyzing and parsing information relating to information monitored about subjects, including human lifestyle information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vast resources have been devoted to the sequencing of the human genetic code and to cataloging the influence of genes and other physiological traits. However, a major component of health and wellness can be attributed to the interactions of subjects with their environment, including their lifestyles. Despite the widely accepted view that lifestyle activities, such as those related to diet, exercise, sleep habits and the like, affect health and wellness, efforts to catalog those effects to date have been limited. A need exists for methods and systems that systematically catalog the effects of various human lifestyles on a wide range of outcomes; that is, a need exists to sequence the human lifestyle. The low cost and ready availability of sensors has reduced costs of collecting data. In addition, improved data integration and processing methods have allowed for use of existing data sources. However, this wealth of data has not yet led to a better overall understanding of the influence of particular lifestyles; instead, the wealth of data has overwhelmed existing systems and methods. A need exists for methods and systems that allow for systematic analysis of lifestyle data.